Conventional bus-bars involve multi-step and therefore costly fabrication processes and/or are difficult to recycle because it is difficult to separate the different components thereof. When recycling such devices, it is normally desirable to separate metal conductor portions thereof from plastics housing members. A prior art bus-bar is described in patent application JP 4162381 which includes three longitudinal insulating members, two of which have continuous conductors embedded therein. The three longitudinal members are held and clamped together by clamping assemblies spaced along the length of the bus-bar, each of which includes a pinch bolt extending through a spacer member and two arms which are urged towards each other by the pinch-bolt so as to clamp the three longitudinal members toward each other. Accordingly, disassembly of the bus-bar for the purpose of recycling involves the dismantling of the clamping assemblies and extraction of the conductors from the longitudinal members in which they are embedded.